She Had Never Thought' Robin x Robin one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: Robin and Ozzy have been together for many years. Now, they even have two children. Only, will events from the past overrule their relationship? Sequel to 'That Would be Nice.'


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

><p><strong>Robin couldn't help but smile at the two silver-haired children playing in the field. <strong>In all the time she had lived (which, admittedly, wasn't too long), she had never thought that she would have children of her own. She had never thought that the idea of children would appeal to her.

She had never thought she would find someone like _him. _At that moment, Ozzy had walked up. He smiled at her. "Why are just sitting around?"

She smirked in reply. "Can't a lady just enjoy the sun once in a while?"

Ozzy put his hand on her shoulder and looked towards the field. "Morgan!" he called out.

Immediately after he said it, the two white-haired children ran back over to meet them. They stood tall, the boy slightly taller than the girl. Both of them had gleaming, intelligent eyes. And both looked ready to craft a tactful plan at any second which would get them into trouble.

"Father," the girl chirped. She handed Ozzy a small daisy she had picked over yonder. "I thought you might like it!"

"Mother!" the boy sang. Before Robin could react, he had intertwined the lily in her hair.

Robin touched it softly. "Thank you, Morgan."

He smiled back at her. "I knew you'd like it!" He ran off, leaving the remaining three to wonder where he went.

Ozzy turned to face his daughter. "Thank you, Morgan. Now, go find Morgan before he gets himself into trouble."

Morgan ran off, hoping to find Morgan. Right after she did so, Ozzy wrapped his arms around Robin. "Did you really have to name both of them Morgan?" he sighed exasperatedly.

Robin chuckled. "What? They're twins. _Our _twins."

"Fine. But if we ever have another kid, I _insist _on naming it."

Robin smiled and kissed him. "I don't know about you, but I'm fine with just two."

Ozzy chuckled and settled down next to her. "Yeah. I guess so."

Robin once again let her thoughts drift. She had never thought she would meet someone like Ozzy. She had never thought she would have those two beautiful twins, both named Morgan. She had just never thought…

Robin stood up. "I think I'll go head back to the tent. I need some beauty sleep."

Ozzy grinned. "Just keep looking beautiful."

Robin blushed as she walked away. She had always liked Chrom before she met Ozzy. Chrom was such a brave and noble leader. He was kindhearted and lovable. Even if he had trouble taking care around delicate things. And he was always so unreasonably kind to her.

But Chrom loved Sumia. And even though Robin's heart was broken, she had refused to show anyone. Let anyone see her pain. But once again, the thought struck her that maybe she was happy that Chrom married Sumia. After all, if they had married, she would have never been with Ozzy. She loved how Ozzy saw her as a woman, unlike Chrom. Chrom just saw her as a brave and fearless tactician. Never as a lady. Ozzy saw her as beautiful. He saw her as a woman, and he saw her as a strong companion. He truly understood her. And Robin couldn't help but feel happy about how things turned out as she went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan couldn't find her brother. <strong>She just couldn't figure out where Morgan went. He wasn't in the barracks; he wasn't in the gallows; he wasn't in the armory. He wasn't anywhere. Morgan was about to give up when she heard a soft chuckle. First, it was a rough thing. Then, it was a tinkle of soft laughter. She recognized her brother's voice, but she didn't recognize the other sound. Silently, she turned the corner to find Morgan talking with Lucina.

He was lost in description of this place he had seen earlier. Morgan noticed they were holding hands. She couldn't help but blush. Her brother had a girlfriend! But the thing that most stood out to her most was that Lucina was actually smiling. And laughing. To Morgan, Lucina had always seemed like a solemn, grim girl. She never smiled and never laughed. She stood firm on her objectives and never took a break from them to play or relax. She was always stiff and solemn. Like a stone statue.

Of course, Morgan had seen her brother trying to make Lucina laugh. And she had to chuckle at the memory of Morgan trying to get Lucina to critique his singing. Her brother couldn't sing at all. Of course, Lucina didn't want to be mean, so she avoided the subject. Or that time he had embarrassed Mother by telling her that Lucina was worried about her and Chrom getting together. And, of course, Father had a lot to say about that conversation, as well.

In a moment, she realized just how perfect for each other they were. They were so imperfect and awkward, that they were perfect. That might not make sense to everyone, but at least she knew it. And she knew Morgan and Lucina would, too.

Softly, she turned away and headed back toward the tent. Night had just started to fall, awakening the frogs and grasshoppers. They sang in unison, lighting up the quiet night with a deep, throaty chorus. Her father was sitting out in front of the tent by candlelight, reading a book. He looked up as she approached. "Morgan, where's your brother?"

Morgan smiled. "He's just playing with a friend."

Ozzy smiled. "You know, I didn't have too many friends before I met your mother."

Morgan cocked her head. "Really?"

"Yeah. I kinda just traversed the Outrealms, not knowing what to do. I guess you could say I had no purpose…" His expression suddenly lightened. "But all that changed when I met your mother. She was kind, smart, beautiful…" He sighed. "I'm just glad she was still single when I met her. She was quite the popular little tactician." He licked his lips. "I find it _so _sexy when she's a sadist."

Morgan blushed. "Dad!"

He snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry, Morgan. I forgot you were there." He chuckled while blushing in embarrassment. "Anyway, I better head to bed. Don't stay out too late."

Morgan remained outside for a few more minutes before heading inside the tent after her father.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, Morgan couldn't help but stare at her brother all morning. <strong>"What is it?" her brother snapped, finally losing his patience.

Doing what most sisters would probably do, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I know your secret."

Morgan's face turned bright red. "Wha-?! I have nothing to hide!"

Morgan smiled at her brother's lies. "I know you like Lucina. I saw you with her."

Morgan bristled in indignation at his sister's nosiness. "It's none of your business! And why were you following me?!"

"Father told me to go find you after you ran off."

Morgan pouted for a moment, pondering how to reply. "All right. Just please don't tell Mother."

"Mother? Why?"

For once, Morgan actually scowled. "Something Lucina told me that happened between Chrom and Mother. Something awkward. Especially since they're married to different people now."

His sister gasped. "What is it?!"

He looked at her. "Promise not to tell?"

For a moment, she paused. Then, she nodded. "Fine. I won't tell her."

Morgan paused before lowering his tone. "Chrom and Mother saw each other indecent!"

Morgan gasped. "That's horrible! Father doesn't know?!"

Her brother shook his head. "No. And Chrom doesn't want Sumia to know, either."

"Is Mother cheating on Father?!"

"No. It happened before Mother and Father knew each other. Hell, it even happened before Chrom married Sumia."

Morgan squirmed uncomfortably. She never liked to keep secrets, even if something big was on the line. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Without speaking another word, the two twins knew the conversation was over. It was always that way between the two.

* * *

><p><strong>For the rest of the day, both Morgans were oddly quiet. <strong>Although, female Morgan seemed even more out of character. It was starting to bother Robin. She cornered Morgan in her room. She eyed her daughter apprehensively. "All right. Spill it. What's going on?"

Morgan bit her lip. "I know your secret."

Robin paused. "Which one?"

"The one...about you and Chrom."

Robin gasped, her face turning a bright red. "How'd you find out about that?!"

"Morgan told me. And Lucina told him. I know that you and Chrom saw each other indecent."

Robin looked down and muttered darkly, "I can't believe Chrom told her about that…"

Morgan frowned at her mother. "So, it's true?"

Robin sighed. "Of course. It was a long time before either of us were married."

Morgan glared. "How could you have kept that a secret from Father?"

Before Robin could reply, they both heard a voice from the doorway. "Yes… Why didn't you tell me?!"

Both the girls in the room looked over to see Ozzy standing in the doorway, a look of both hurt and anger decorating his face.

Robin paled. "O-Ozzy," she stammered.

For a moment, nothing was said. "Why did you keep this a secret from me?" Ozzy asked.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. Chrom and I just tried to forget about it. I mean, that was a long time ago. We've both moved on."

"Have you ever thought _I _might not move on so easily?" he asked bitterly.

Robin frowned. "Well, I mean…" She bit her lip, not knowing how to reply.

Ozzy turned around. "Whatever. I'll drop it. _Just like you wanted._"

"Wait, Ozzy!" Robin looked at Morgan. "Morgan, go find your brother. Your father and I have some..._business _to attend to."

Morgan swallowed hard as she witnessed her mother run out of the room. _This is all my fault. _Her throat tightened and she felt tears wet her eyes.

Following her mother's orders, she ran out the tent, desperately searching for her brother. She eventually found him once again with Lucina. They both turned to look at her as she ran up. "Bad news," she panted. "Father found out about Mother and Chrom." Once again, she felt those tears well at her eyes. "I don't know what's going to happen."

Serious as always, Lucina took charge. "We should go and find them. Maybe then, I can explain to Ozzy what happened."

Since they had no other plans, the three quickly ran off. The scene they came upon was a lot worse than they had imagined. Ozzy was arguing with Chrom while Sumia, for once, looked like she was about to punch Robin through a wall.

Lucina ran up. "Stop!" she cried out.

Almost immediately, the clearing fell silent. Lucina stepped forward. "What is going on?"

"I just want to know why Chrom and Robin have kept such a big secret from me!" Ozzy replied angrily.

"Same!" Sumia added.

Morgan took a deep breath. She was going to need it. "All right. Lucina told Morgan because, apparently, Chrom told her. And Morgan told me what happened and… I just can't keep my mouth shut!" She scowled. "It all happened in the past and I should have just kept quiet. I'm sure Mother and Chrom have moved on and decided to forget about it. There's no reason to berate them over it." By then, Morgan was actually crying over her mistake. _I should have just kept my mouth shut. _

Robin stepped up and put an arm around her daughter. "You don't have to cry about it, Morgan." She inhaled deeply before continuing. "They're right; Chrom and I should've told them about what happened between the two of us. It was an accident and I'm sure your father agrees now that he's heard the other side of the story." She glared at Ozzy as she said it.

"O-Of course, dear," he stammered.

Sumia began to calm down. "Well, I guess it's okay if it was an accident…"

Robin smiled. "I'm glad we're all in accord. Now, it's about time we head home for dinner."

While walking back, Morgan grabbed her mother's arm. "I'm sorry-"

"No need," Robin interrupted. "I should have told Ozzy. You just did what I never had the guts to do."

"Oh…" Morgan began to relax. Her mother always knew what to say to calm someone down and make them feel better.

"I just never thought…" Robin trailed off.

"What?"

Her mother smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go home."

And, together, they headed back to their tent.

Fin

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know. Not my best. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in <em>forever<em>! Let's just say at first it was a computer ban, then stuff just piled up until my computer ban will finally be over in 2015. I have to do all my stuff on the computers at school. And I know I said the story was Robin x Robin, but it seems to be more about the two Morgans. Anyway, I just started working on a little blurb from 'The Colors in your Dreams' exploring Robin and Chrom's relationship. Just a little thing before the ending. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
